


Practice

by Mustachebabs



Series: The Jock & The Goth [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, High School AU, Starfire/Robin past relationship, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs





	Practice

Raven is at her locker, dropping off her chemistry book and getting her homework before she heads home. When she closes the metal door, Starfire is standing behind it. 

“Hey Star.”

The redhead smiles from ear to ear. It takes Raven a moment to remember why she’s there. Usually they don’t see each other on Tuesday afternoons, Starfire has lacrosse practice. Oh no, lacrosse. Raven promised to be there for today’s scrimmage. It’s the unofficial first game of the season.

“Are you ready?” Starfire asks, she doesn’t catch her girlfriend’s forgetfulness.

With a nod, Raven swings her backpack over her shoulder. “Yeah.”

Once they reach the field, Raven finds a sit at the bottom of the bleachers. There’s a couple other students there to support and a group from the visiting school, The Hive. It takes all of Raven’s restrain not to pull a book out of her backpack. Although Starfire knows Raven is not much for cheering, the redhead appreciates her being there. Sometimes the dark haired girl will help her with game strategies, since she follows the game with an analytic eye.

“Hey Raven, didn’t think I’d see you here." 

She turns at the comment, Robin stands next to her. He has a towel around his neck and the uniform tells Raven he just returned from Cross County practice. They are in the same English class.

"I don’t seem the type for school spirit?” Raven comments, turning back towards the field.

“Well, kind of. But don’t let that stop you.” He laughs at his own attempt to take back what he said. Even the Boy Wonder messes up.

“No, you are right. I’m here more for morale than anything else.” She shrugs, not taking it personally. "And what brings you here?“

"Oh, um. I usually like to catch some of their practice after mine ends.”

Raven nods slightly, regretting having continued the conversation. As everyone so efficiently made sure she knew, Robin and Starfire dated a while during their freshman year. That was three years ago. It lasted a semester, but now that Starfire and her started seeing each other, it was obviously relevant. Raven doesn’t care. Frankly, if he’s seen every practice, every Tuesday since their break up, that’s his problem. Should she worry? Starfire’s shy smile and wave at her from the field assures her otherwise. Her eyes remain on the game, though she hears Robin’s retreating steps after a moment.


End file.
